


Bandaids

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Top Shorter Wong, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Eiji ends up having to wear bandaids again...
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Eiji whimpers, unable to move away from the stimulation he’s receiving. “Sh-Shorter, please!” He cries, wiggling a little. “T-too much!”

Shorter, who is kneeling over his tied up form, smirks. “You’re doing so well, Eiji.” He tweaks Eiji’s nipple, making him groan and writhe as much as he can against his bonds. “Your body is responding so nicely to me.”

“P-please, Shorter! Let me cum!”

He chuckles. “You’re so sensitive. It’s not hard to see what a slut you are for me, huh, Eiji? Your body always responds so nicely when I touch you.” He plays with both nipples at the same time. “But it’s not enough for you, is it?”

Eiji knows he’s right. He knows that he won’t be able to cum from just his nipples being played with, no matter how overstimulated he is. “P-please!”

“You won’t be able to cum until my cock is up your ass, isn’t that right? No matter how sensitive you are, you’re a cock hungry slut.”

He whines. “Yes! Yes, I’m your cock hungry slut! Please, please give me your cock so I can cum!”

“That’s a good boy,” he grunts, lining himself up and thrusting forward.

Eiji screams, Shorter’s cock nailing his prostate dead on. The ropes keep him in place as he thrusts into him, making him bounce with the power of his thrusts. Shorter’s hands keep playing with his nipples, twisting and pulling them. Eiji knows that they’ll be sore tomorrow from the abuse they’re suffering tonight, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Pleasure is spreading all over his body, lighting every nerve on fire and making him see stars.

“Are you going to cum, Eiji? Are you going to cum while my cock is up your ass?” He asks, voice deep and raspy. 

“Yes! Yes! Gonna cum! So full!” He cries. “Love your cock!”

“Good. Cum!” He orders, snapping his hips forward even harder and holding there. He can feel Eiji’s walls clamp down on him as he cums, making him cum and fill his ass with his seed.

Taking a moment to relax, Shorter pulls out and immediately gets to work untying Eiji. Once the ropes are off and tossed off the bed, he scoops Eiji into his arms and carries him into the bathroom. Running a bath, he settles the both of them inside.

“There, how’s that, Baby?” He coos, gently running a washcloth over Eiji’s chest.

“So good,” he mumbles, head leaning against Shorter’s shoulder. He presses light kisses to Shorter’s neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Baby.”

As Shorter runs the cloth over his nipples, Eiji hisses in discomfort. “Dammit, I’m gonna need to wear bandaids again,” he grumbles, hesitantly poking at himself.

He chuckles. “Baby, you always have to wear bandaids over your nipples. And if you don’t stop poking them, I’m going to have to play with them again.”

Eiji ignores him. “I do not have to wear bandaids all the time!”

Growling, Shorter pushes Eiji’s hands out of the way and starts tugging at his nipples again. “I warned you!”

And if they go for another round in the tub, that’s nobody’s business but theirs.


End file.
